To Justify My Lust
by harvestmooneve
Summary: Midoriya will come up with the wildest reasons to find time to be with Uraraka. What starts off as charming curiosity, turns into a shameful sinning with one of his best friends. Toying with their innocence devolves into a torrid mess with no regrets as far as he can see.
1. First Time

Deku heard the rumors about Uraraka liking him, but he never knew how far that went. Like a friend? Like a brother? Like a puppy? But, that night went beyond all those possibilities.

"It's not a big deal, right? People do this kind of thing all the time," he happily explained like he had to make some kind of excuse to sleep with her.

He came to her room that evening dressed in his school uniform. She straightened up, made the bed, took out the trash, and was ready to study. But then she admitted to him that she wanted to sit on his bed. Deku didn't know what that meant. He didn't realize how soft her sheets would be or how much he'd sink into her mattress. But he knew the scent of her room smelled like vanilla candles and pastries. She smelled like girly perfume - nice enough for him to recognize it as her.

They were supposed to be studying, but then she admitted to wanting to give him a massage since they worked so hard that week, then after stripping his buttoned shirt, she finally admitted to wanting to do something more. She asked if he wanted to touch her - anywhere and everywhere. She had said it loud it clear with red painting her entire face - "Deku can touch me anywhere. I think it'd be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, definitely!" chirped Uraraka with a large smile until the whites of her eyes weren't visible. Her hands had been so sweaty when she kneaded his wide back.

"And it's a good stress reliever, too."

"I wasn't even thinking about that Deku. You're totally right."

"And if it's too much for you then I can stop whenever."

Uraraka had to fan herself. She never thought she'd actually get to do something like this with Deku. "We can keep going for as long as you want."

"This is probably better than doing it alone because it's a lot more physical and -" Deku stopped mid-sentence.

They had to turn off the lights before Deku overheated. After all, he had just started talking to girls not too long ago. She was too beautiful to look at up close, so they had to dull his senses somehow.

"I'm really nervous, too," she admitted. "I didn't think you'd end up saying 'yes.'"

"Would it be better if I kissed you? I think people usually do that sort of thing first."

"M-Maybe - ah!"

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. His penis was already coming up between her legs. He could hear her soft breaths and feel them against his collarbone. This had to be real.

"Is it weird that kissing you is making me feel pervy?" she asked. "I'm all squishy down there."

Deku shook his head. Sweat jumped from his mop of forest green hair. "It's okay. Does it feel weird?"

After school. The sun hadn't even set. She was still in her uniform. He had never touched a girl before, but he was eager to touch every part of Uraraka.

Uraraka asked and pointed at his dick. "This your thing right?"

"Ah! I didn't know it was out." He had stripped down to his boxers so it must have crept out when he was looking. "I should have warned you."

"Amazing! It's so big! Right?"

Deku hadn't seen many other penises but he knew he was at least bigger than Bakugou over the years. Of course, he wasn't going to say that. "I don't know, actually," he answered. "I hope it doesn't hurt you. I'll try to be care- Hng!"

"Deku?!"

"Y-Yeah? I'm okay. I just didn't expect it to feel that good when you moved. I must be pretty sensitive right now."

"So I should keep moving then?" she asked before touching the head of his manhood with her soft fingertips. He cringed again. "Deku?"

"Y-Yeah. You're doing great. It's supposed to feel good like this. I just didn't expect it."

Her thighs felt phenomenal. The tights added a smooth, silky texture to top it all off. He used all his restraint to not move his hips and didn't even notice when his arm wrapped around her body to grip her breast. But he didn't mean to!

She gasped and arched her back. A button flung across the room.

"S-Sorry! I wasn't thinking."

"You don't have to apologize. I can fix a button."

With the dim light that penetrated the curtains, he could see her bare cleavage. Drool dripped down his lips. "You're amazing, Uraraka."

His erection bulged bigger and harder than ever before. Maybe because there was actually a girl in his presence. Hopefully, he could please her properly.

"Deku? Can you touch me more? Please? I want to know what it feels like."

He cupped her breasts and moved them up and down slowly. "Like this?" Of course, when he grazed her hard nipple, she gasped. He did it again to repeat the reaction.

This was killing him. The slow pace. His heart rate raced faster than his hands.

"It feels so good to have you touch me like this, Deku. I can't believe you're actually doing it."

Deku grinned. His hot cheeks pressed against the side of her breast. Black bra. Simple and solid yet the sexiest thing he ever saw.

She rubbed her thighs against his pulsating length and panted. "It feels like a heartbeat down there," she giggled.

Deku beared his teeth before fondling her breast from its nest in her bra and taking it into his mouth. He lifted her leg to turn her to face him.

"Ahh," she moaned loudly as Deku sucked her bare nipples and grinded his dick against her.

Were the walls thick enough? Would they get in trouble?

The rapid friction and sopping moisture tore through her tights.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Deku couldn't see straight when he stood up. He lifted her dark green skirt and grinded his length against her warm groin. "Uraraka! I'm sorry if I'm going too fast. Just tell me when to stop."

He just needed to put it in. He moved her underwear to the side and slid in with a bit of resistance, but he fit absolutely perfectly width-wise. Wasn't it supposed to hurt for the first time? "Are you okay?"

"Guh! Itsalot," she slurred. "Stuffin me up."

Concerned, Deku furrowed his brow but could only see her smile. "Are you okay?" he asked again before he noticed that he couldn't quite shove his length completely inside of her.

But that was good. She had a goofy smile with her tongue hanging out and joyous tears willing up in the corner of her eyes.

Pumping, he penetrated her without fully going inside of her. Just in case it was too much, he used the last restraint of his soul not to break her.

The room spun.

Her fingers dug into his back and his feet left the floor.

He wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to jump wildly in his lap.

"Uraraka! We're floating."

Her legs stuck out behind him and shook before falling limp.

Deku reached for the headboard of her bed and pulled them closer while cradling the small of her back.

"Guh! I'm sorry. I can't stop shaking," she said between broken breath and hurried gasps.

With one hand on the headboard and one on her back, he used his hips to push them down to the mattress.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed again and again. "I love it Deku! I love it so much."

"Yeah?" he asked with a half smile before she pulled him into her bosom. He nuzzled his face into her breasts.

Every time her bottom hit the mattress, they bounced back up without the resistance of gravity. He tried to prevent her from bouncing too much by shoving her harder with his hips. Deeper into the cushion but they only bounced higher from the force.

He pushed his dick inside of her until it hit a wall then pulled out to the release his cum all over her bed.

"Deku?" she whined while suspended in air. "Why'd you stop?"

Before he could answer with words, his eyes leered over at her bottom before he groped her soft tights. He pulled her by the leg and slipped his dick into her womanhood from behind. "Sorry, Uraraka," he panted, resting her leg on his shoulder and caressing her belly. "Did you say something?"

"Itso deep. Ah!" she gripped the headboard. "Ah!" The second moan was a lot higher in pitch and it escalated to soft yelps.

Deku rubbed her plump ass before letting out a deep sigh. She looked so pretty. How was he supposed to be just friends with her now? He'd never forget this moment. He groped her breast and her wet womanhood constricted his length. He slowed his pace in order to enjoy the moment but finished each thrust with a rough smash before pulling out of her to cum on her sheets.

They fell onto the bed, and he pulled her close to kiss. "That was fun, right?"

"Yeah," she panted before cuddling up to his chest. "It was a lot of fun."

Maybe it was a little too much fun.


	2. First Taste

**Author's Note: This is my first purely Izuocha contribution. It doesn't have a plot, so I'm sorry if you're looking for that. This side of the fandom is like a sausage fest compared to my main OTP. I still enjoy Izuocha, and there's a lot of porn out there that's clearly aimed at dudes. 90% of it is a lot more hardcore. Some of these instances and positions may be inspired my porn out there.**

**This story isn't very romantic. It's supposed to be more on the funny side. I actually don't have any anal planned. So we can add that I guess. Let me know if there's anything more you'd like to see.**

* * *

They were sweaty after practice in their hero uniforms, and for some reason, Deku took their unexpected private moment as an opportunity to taste her womanhood. They had been repeatedly sleeping with each other whenever nature called for them to do so. But Deku suddenly had the novel idea to try this.

He had been reluctant to break their long chain of practicing penetrative sex. He wanted to get better at it than he was the first time, but this sort of thing was important, too. Uraraka seemed more than eager to try something new when he pulled her aside to propose the new idea. The sparkling glow in her eyes indicated her excitement.

Deku leaned back against the walls of an isolated and dark corner of a building in Ground Beta. There were no cameras to catch them and little foot traffic since this particular building sat in the corner of the training arena far from the main entrance. If anything, he had to be careful of how their voices echoed in the empty room.

He licked the stripe on her uniform. That particular segment was like a valley between the two small bulges of her crotch. She had used her quirk to float upside down and rested her thighs on Deku's broad shoulders. Her knees bent back, and her legs pushed up against his moist moss. The large mounds of her bottom blocked his vision as he pushed his forehead into her bottom.

When he closed his eyes, he could only feel her binding him with her body. No weight. She was like an angel if angels could give incredible head while floating upside down. He steadied himself for balance. "I'm sorry. I know we usually do this kind of thing in your dorm, but I couldn't think about anything else since you landed on my face during the practical." How come he had never thought of this before?

During a daring escape from their classmates, she had released her quirk and didn't see Deku directly beneath her. Her bottom had slammed onto his face and he got a large taste of her crotch.

"Y-yeah so this will help us with our concentration, right?" she asked before stuffing his dick into her mouth. Quickly, she pulled off of it to lick the tip. "You've got a manly flavor. It's like a big, fat sausage in my mouth."

Flavor? Why did she have to say such embarrassing things? His cheeks heated.

"Plus, we're already finished so we have plenty of time," he chuckled before licking her with the widest part of his tongue. "You taste surprisingly kind of sweet." And salty from the sweat. But the aroma had all been incredibly intoxicating to him.

"R-r-really?" she excitedly stuttered out with her legs twitching.

"Y-yeah, maybe it's your diet."

"Oooo," she sighed before her voice became higher and louder. "Haaa, Deku, you must like it a lot. So energetic."

"A-Ammmm I?" he asked with his words dragging out into the echoing abyss. "I guess I'm getting pretty excited with your mouth on me like that, too."

Uraraka clung to his body so she didn't move an inch away from him.

Deku held her by the cheeks of her bottom and gripped her belt. He dug his nose into her before inhaling. His hips tensed as he felt her bobbing her head against him. Uraraka had the uncanny ability to suck the tension right out of him. His shoulders and knees relaxed a bit too much as he stumbled back.

Rubbing her with his tongue, he stopped to inhale her again for breath and for her scent.

Suddenly, Uraraka pulled off of him to ask, "Deku, can ya' open it."

"Huh?"

_**BZZZ**_

That was the 5-minute warning.

He fondled her crotch and found the opening to her pussy. "Oh!" he exclaimed before diving his tongue inside. Even better! Even stronger. Even more than he could have hoped for. Uraraka was so cute and perfect with her womanhood closer than he had seen it.

"**Deku**!" She squealed his name before devouring him again. With her arms wrapped tightly around him, she wouldn't dare pull away.

Suddenly, he became attuned to her breasts rubbing against his abs causing them to tense. His hips curled forward when she began sucking him deeper into her throat. Through the thin, elastic fabric of her costume, her breasts might as well have been bare. Quickly, he reached down just to grope her. They melted in his hands. He caught her nipple between his fingers. They were a bit too big to fit perfectly in his hands.

"I... I don't think I've ever seen you this wet before, Uraraka!" he said before unabashedly slurping everything in and around her which repeated the cycle. The noises echoed throughout the building. Glistening and pink, he gulped down before sucking on the mouth of her groin and forcing his tongue inside of her. Heat steamed his tongue, and he huffed out hot breath.

Deku penetrated her with his forceful tongue. Drool cascaded down his chin. He grabbed both her breasts and moved his fingers against her.

She so performed perfectly. Her training must have made her adept with breath control, for she hardly had to come up for air. He could feel everything - her tongue against his shaft, her nipples between his fingers, the rhythm that she moved her lips along him.

"You're cute, Uraraka," he strained to praise her before pushing the tip of his tongue down into her womanhood once again. For some reason, that was the first word to come to mind. Round and soft and moist and... Cute. The type of cute where he really wanted to penetrate her.

And with that, she sucked more of him into her mouth. Some of her nails pushed into his buttocks, but she made sure to keep her pinkies up to keep him grounded.

When the sensation pulsated with intensity, he dug his face into her and continued to eat her out for as deep as he could reach. He had to use all his willpower to keep himself from cumming. She squeezed her thighs against his ears, and he could still hear her squealing.

"Hngahh, Ura-Uraraka," he bellowed with his lower body convulsing. "You're too good at this."

But if he pulled up, he'd surely scream from pleasure, too.

He took a few steps back then turned to push her back against the wall. An explosion erupted near them but he didn't pull away. She was getting close. He could tell by the way she rapidly suckled at his dick.

Fighting, talking, all kinds of ambiance didn't matter. He had the combative dexterity to dodge and protect them if anything happened.

Even if someone did find them, that wouldn't stop him.

"Gyuuh!" he shouted amidst falling debris and controlled chaos.

How did she get it so deep to reach her throat? Dazed, he forgot where they were. The feeling of his tip hitting her sweltering throat overwhelmed him.

He sucked at the lips of her groin and felt her tense up. That meant she liked it. He learned how to understand her just by the movements of her body.

"Deku," she moaned, rocking her hips. "It's hot."

His knees weakened and bent from her voice. He trembled back then flipped to lean against the wall when she began to suck him harder. "Oh God," he moaned when her grunts rattled his dick.

Her thighs quaked. She dripped with sweet fluid and that only drove him crazier. His cock bulged and throbbed against her tightening lips. He had to keep her going. She must have been close to finishing.

He shifted his tongue inside her heat with all his strength and stroked its walls.

Uraraka hugged him tightly and sucked him again and again in order to muffle her screams.

"Gah!"

Bzzzz!

The final bell. Uraraka pulled away and let out a long squeal of his name among the screeching alarm.

She squirted hot pleasure on his face. He felt himself close to cumming, but he held back for as long as he could until he released his load down her throat.

They failed. And it was worth it. They could do extra credit. Stay after class. Anything.

And Deku was still hard.

"Forgive me, Uraraka," Deku apologized ahead of time before turning around for her back to rest against the wall. "I think we might as well go all the way before we go back. I'm still pretty stiff down there." He lowered her hips until the tip of his manhood met her body. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun to do it upside down like this. P-plus, I wouldn't want people to get the wrong - geh!"

He slipped the head of his dick in and her womanhood devoured him with surprising ease like gelatin. Maybe because she was so wet. "Sorry! I didn't think it'd go in that fast." Deku gripped her belt and rested her back against the wall before quickly pulling out.

"Please don't stop. We have to hurry," she begged. "It's good like this."

"I just don't want to hurt you, but I'll do my best to cum quickly." Deku said. He slipped into her sloppy womanhood again before sloshing his length inside of her. Yes, it wouldn't take long at all.

Maybe they were a little later than anticipated. Aizawa simply scolded them for delaying their arrival because he had full knowledge that they had finished their task far beyond anyone else. Their punishment? Cleaning duty for the entirety of next week.


	3. First Break

**A/N: Another chapter! I hope you enjoy. I actually revised this one. Maybe it'll make sense.**

* * *

_**First Break**_

Why would the faculty leave them alone in class? It was Monday. They came in to do chores and of all people, Deku and Uraraka teamed up together per their punishment for being exceptionally tardy returning from their practical assignment in Ground Beta.

The raw tension between them had lingered since the last time they saw each other. Midoriya had gone on a field mission with Todoroki and Aizawa to track a string burglaries. Never once did he mention Uraraka's name, but

Uraraka crossed her legs when standing in front of Deku. She knew she couldn't hide her arousal, so she avoided eye contact. Stretching her arms in the air, she yawned, "Everyone is gone for the day."

Deku and his shaky smile nodded. "Yeah, I guess we're the only ones here now."

"Do you think you passed that test?" she asked before bending over a desk to wipe it down.

Deku gulped, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure. I'm glad we got extra credit since we failed the practical."

"Yeah, I was pretty stressed about it," she said before pausing into silence. She frowned and turned around with blush on her cheeks. "Maybe cleaning will help."

There was a pause. Deku learned what it meant when Uraraka was stressed. He knew what he could do to help her. They never actually talked about having sex or touching each other until they were actually doing it.

He would go to her dorm late at night just to hang out, and there would be times she wouldn't let him leave without making him cum until he emptied his load. But some nights, they'd just talk about school or he'd plant a few kisses on her cheek. And that was nice too. On those nights, Deku wondered if they went too far too often.

After all, Uraraka had been much more generous than he was in terms of giving pleasure. As they wiped down desks in the classroom, he struggled to hold in his shock at the fact that he could probably count the number of times she ostensibly orgasmed.

That was a problem! He could either try harder to please her or give her space to find someone who could.

Clutching his shirt above his heart, he cringed at his own thoughts. Either way, he was the one that needed to take it easy, but they hadn't done anything sexual for days. And he lost sleep just to pleasure himself on his field assignment over the weekend.

Was it worse for his grades if he lusted or indulged? And what about her? If she hadn't had a proper orgasm in weeks, how was she faring?

Deku's thoughts came to a screeching halt when he realized Uraraka was wearing thigh high stockings instead of her usual tights. She bent over to pick up a pencil that had rolled to the floor. Tilting his head, Deku peeked to see what panties she wore but he couldn't get a glimpse.

What if she wasn't wearing any underwear? Was she like that all day?

Already, Deku began to rise between his legs.

Dear God, he wanted to walk over to strip and pound her right there. She probably wouldn't mind if he pulled off her clothes to quickly slip his dick into her for a few thrusts. Just a few. Deku could see himself penetrating through her tights to get to her sexy, plump pussy. She'd moan his name, and he would probably cum immediately inside her. Uraraka always became when he excited her. That's how badly he wanted her.

While he swept, she continued to wipe the tables. He noticed more details like the way the rim of her black thigh highs pushed into her thighs. While dreaming about taking a handful of her bottom, he idly gravitated towards her. Her sweet, musty scent had become stronger to him. He longed for the softness of her tights against his dick. Echoes of his dick slapping into her pussy rattled his mind from the week before.

Upon realizing his erection, he covered his crotch and took a seat at the desk she wiped with a moist, white rag. Her breasts had pushed against the surface and rubbed against it like it often rubbed against his body.

"What's wrong? Ya feelin' tired, Deku?" asked Uraraka with her big, brown eyes blinking up at him.

Scratching his temple, he nodded, "Yeah. You can rest, too."

"I'm okay. We're almost done anyway," she said. Suddenly, Uraraka seemed to move in slow motion as she took her time at the desk he was sitting at. "You're probably tired from your fieldwork, right?"

"Kinda. I went out a lot with Kacchan and Eraserhead. I still have trouble pursuing villains, I guess, but Kacchan's even worse," Deku chuckled.

"Did you," she began before resting a few fingers on her lips, "miss me?"

His breath picked up pace before she kissed him without receiving an answer. But not just a small peck, a long, passionate kiss where her tongue brushed the inside of his cheeks and tickled his gums. When he held the back of her head, she climbed onto the desk.

Years ago, he couldn't have dreamt that a girl like her would ever be into him - especially not a girl as sweet and cute as Uraraka. He wanted to enjoy their time together while he could.

He unbuttoned her first button then her next as she pulled down his zipper and unleashed his cock that was long enough to poke her lips as she leaned over the desk. "I want it, Deku! I'm sorry."

Deku used both his hands to grab her breasts from her bra before he stood to push his dick between them. "It's okay, Uraraka!" he grunted the last part of her name as he pushed her breasts against himself. So soft and fleshier than fruit.

"I know it's bad to do it in class but I was too scared to text you last night and I stayed up all night thinking about you."

About him? He stroked her nipples with his thumbs and relished her cries of pleasure. Gently, he thrust into the space between her breasts as they kneaded his dick.

She rubbed her hips against the edge of the desk. "Deku!"

"I'm sorry. I felt like I was pressuring you into doing things with me," admitted Deku as he steadied his pace. Already, his dick twitched against her like crazy.

"What? That's crazy! I want you so badly," she whined with her cute furrowed brow and pout. "Do you want me?"

Deku tilted his hips up so that her breasts could completely engulf his length. "Yes, yes I want you."

She hungrily climbed onto the desk to get on her knees and lied down with her bottom up.

He took that as a sign to reach over her body and dig up her skirt and stick his fingers inside her wetness. His other hand rubbed her bottom as her plush body pushed against his fingers. Carefully, he moved his fingers around inside. Oh, man, how could she be so round and soft in all the right places?

"You take such good care of others," she said before sucking his dick into her mouth. Slobber dripped from the corners of her lips. She used her breasts to continue massaging the sides of his manhood.

Deku arched his back and groaned. "I just want to appreciate you, Uraraka," he cried. Would it be possible to bust onto her like this?

The amount of moisture between her thighs shocked him. Some of it felt cold like it had been there for a while. Her disheveled hair hung in her face. Even still, by the glow in her eyes and her brilliant skin, she looked beautiful to him.

Deku pulled from her mouth and walked around to the side of the desk.

She panted. Exhausted from unleashing her desires. "Huh? Where are you going? Did it feel okay?"

"It felt great. There's just something I should be doing," he assured her with a serious glare. His brow furrowed as he thought of the best plan for their location. "Can you make yourself float, just in case, Uraraka?"

"Huh? Sure," she agreed as she looked up at him with large brown eyes filled with innocence.

"I don't want you to fall," Deku used his own hero voice when he said that. Low and with firm authority, he watched her fingers stroke the cheeks on her face. "There you go. Now, I'm going to stick my fingers inside of you deeper than before, okay? I just want to make sure you're wet."

With desperation in her voice, she pleaded, "Deku, don't be silly. I am wet! Can't you see the mess I made on the desk? When you touched my breasts, I thought I was gonna cum!"

So her breasts were definitely a sensitive spot, too. Then, he needed to concentrate on that.

Deku lifted her skirt and dipped his hand into past her panties and inside of her to feel her drench him. She was right. Flipping her over so that she faced the ceiling, he dragged his hand down the center of her body to finish unbuttoning her shirt.

Her hand immediately gripped onto his dick with her thumb at its tip.

Lowering his face, Deku sucked on one of her nipples and continued thrusting his two fingers into her. "I'll make you cum as soon as possible, Uraraka. I promise." He grabbed onto her breast before slurping the nipple into his mouth again.

"Kyah, you're sucking it so much. I'm going crazy," she squeaked.

Uraraka moved her fist up and down his length as she pounded against him and bucked her hips.

Deku rocked his hand into her with a few more fingers. He was pretty confident that he knew her limits. His hooded gaze looked down at her drooling face and all he saw was the beauty in her eyes and skin and face. "See? You can get more wet. I'll put it in after you cum so you can be even more - ehh!"

Uraraka squeezed him tighter.

She clutched his dick with all 5 of her fingers. "Deku, please. I want it so badly. I can't take it anymore," she moaned before cumming on the table. Tears in her eyes, she stared up at him as her orgasm continued. The blushes on her cheeks expanded, and she covered her groin with her hands.

But they both knew the giant mess was all from pleasure.

Deku grabbed the desk to keep himself from floating and positioned her hips between his knees. He carefully rotated her to be on all fours again. Bent over on top of the desk. "S-sorry, Uraraka. I was trying really hard not to immediately put it in like I usually do. You like it when I take it slow, right?"

"I thought I was gonna go crazy," she whined.

"Sorry," he nodded before aligning his dick to the opening of her. Shoving it into her, he stretched her body. "That's good. I mean yours good, Uraraka." Relief hit him first. He moved into her a bit further before sighing. His dick incessantly throbbed.

"It's so much."

It never got old to her. And he never grew tired of hearing her voice like that. Weak and gentle.

Deku leaned angled his legs to sit on his knees, on the small desk with his rod still penetrating her. Once he felt comfortable with the position, he immediately began to thrust wildly in a quick acceleration of speed. The desk rattled beneath them. He held her hips to keep still while he pushed himself into her. His tip slicked through her each time all the way to her limit.

"Ahh, you're moving so fast."

That meant she liked it, so he used all his energy to go faster. Grabbing her breast, he slowed down for a moment to slide into her at a deep enough angle.

He tried to slow down, but his lust roared for her. That familiar pulsation suddenly erupted cum deep inside of her.

What? Already?

"Deku!" she squealed with her face full of scarlet heat. Her pussy squeezed him.

By some miracle, he quickly pulled out and shot out another load onto her back. Was the first one empty? He bit his fingers. Sometimes that happened. Another stream of cum clouded his judgment. "This is still your safe week right?"

"Huh? Ah, I think so."

Maybe that's his punishment for delaying this. It was only his first load and he masturbated last night so the chances of anything happening were pretty slim.

It was like reaction sex. Just to get it out of their system.

They resumed cleaning the classroom and their puddle of mess off the desk.


	4. First Addiction

By Saturday, they had their final day of cleaning duty. Bakugou had complained that they did such a shitty job cleaning the desks. Every morning, his was covered with sticky residue. When Uraraka and Deku's faces turned red, he assumed that he thoroughly humiliated them.

Little did he know, the pair took the privacy of the classroom to relieve themselves after an exhausting day of class. They'd finish cleaning by evening and jump into whatever sex position came to mind. Even if that meant humping Uraraka into the floor, it'd be unfair to let her go without satisfaction, right? Maybe they'd slow down eventually, but there was no reason to pace themselves at that point. They blasted through an entire pack of condoms.

Panting and lusting, Deku smashed his dick inside of her. He had pulled her ankles to his shoulders and pushed her back to the window. Playing with her earlobe, he savagely licked her neck.

"Hah," Uraraka whined. "Deku."

When she cried out like that, her voice always made him harder.

"Deku, can- hah - can they see me?"

He looked out the window to see a few students retreating to the dorms, but not enough activity to be of concern. He rapidly humped her into the glass. "No. You kept your shirt on so I don't think they can tell."

But her hair was splayed all over the place. Fog covered the window behind her.

"Eh? Hah, ah, ah, 'kay. So it's 'kay?"

"Huh, yeah. It's - it's okay," answered Deku between gasps. Why was it so difficult to pace himself that day?

He hugged her legs to his body. They rattled the window at the risk of attracting attention from inside and out. But that's why he had to be quick whenever they did it in the classroom. She had lost control, but she had to remain focused.

By his speed alone, his dick begged to bust. When his hungry hand gripped her ass again and spread her cheeks, he spurted his cum inside of her. To avoid a mess of course. It's like they had been training each other to orgasm quickly. She said she was still safe as far as she knew.

When he finished, Uraraka placed a hundred kisses wherever she could put her lips. Her pussy was still tight and soaking. But he couldn't go any further. After all they did that week, he knew he surprised himself when he managed to even shoot a load inside of her then.

Were things actually balanced between them?

Later that evening, Deku and Uraraka had decided to go out for ramen at a food stand that was close enough for them to get there and back before curfew. Of course, they stopped at their dorms to change into something more comfortable. After watching Uraraka suck on a striped straw with her cold and plump lips massaging the surface, his dick got so hard that it hit the underside of the table. He was too easy. Then, he had to watch her eat ice cream on that hot summer night.

Vanilla melting against her creamy skin.

She jokingly whispered to him that she'd give him head to make up for making him suffer. Then, she said she wanted him to think about fellatio every time he saw her drink from a straw. That was supposedly a joke, but he had a feeling that she had plans for the night.

As soon as they left the stand, she snatched him into an alley to make out with him. Before he knew it, she was on her knees with his manhood sinking down her ice cold throat. Deku had resolved to keep her desires satisfied even if that meant filling her mouth with his cream. And if she wanted to condition him to get aroused anytime he thought of straws, then this was the way to do it.

Uraraka absolutely swallowed him. He told her that she didn't have to, but she said that she wanted it that way. He got in the habit of caressing her cinnamon brown hair whenever he was close to cumming, but he didn't want to seem like he was forcing her to stay on his dick. He'd have to repay her that night. Hopefully, she'd forgive him for being this spoiled. Steps of a crowd from a neighboring school passed by.

Deku jumped out and crouched down to hide his erect dick. He covered his mouth. That was too close. What would they do if someone actually caught the?

When they reached the dorms, the commons were empty. No notebooks sat at the coffee table, and he checked the kitchen to make sure no ovens or rice makers were on because by the look and Uraraka's eyes she probably wanted to do it before they made it to his dorm.

Deku caressed Uraraka's cheeks before kissing her. He could smell her and suddenly got the urge to go further. Of course, that escalated without him thinking. "I should probably clean you up before we go upstairs, right? I don't want anyone seeing you like this. It's all on your thighs and dripping down your legs. You got pretty wet again." He tried to give a valid reason as to why he needed to eat her out. She always got wet when giving him pleasure.

"I can't help it! I just get so excited - seeing you have to cover your mouth so you don't scream - it's really cute. Then, you start to caress my hair."

"It's okay but since no one is here, maybe we should just do it right quick just in case."

If he looked back at this moment later on, it wouldn't make any sense. At the bottom of everything, he just couldn't keep his hands off of her. The kitchen counter allowed for enough privacy so that they could move it anyone walked in.

Deku got on his knees and braced his hands on either side of her hips before eating her out with his bushy green hair rubbing against her belly. He knew she loved running her fingers through his mop and welcomed it when he felt her finger tips on his scalp.

Gripping her cheeks, he slowly pushed his tongue in and felt her wet thighs push against his face. Then he turned to lick them with the full of his tongue. She flinched and pulled him closer to her by hugging his head with her thighs.

"Deku," she whined under her breath. She bit her lips.

The tip of his tongue flicked at the bud between her groin's lips. And she twitched even more. "It's okay, Uraraka. Just relax."

"Ha, I'm trying. It feels too good."

He continued licking her depths. Pleasure leaked from her as her hips arched and he held her ass so that he could reach her deeply.

Uraraka murmured a few words among quiet squeals.

Was he being too eager again? He focused on the outside of her womanhood and licked her thighs again. That was his aim, right? If she wanted to last then maybe it'd better if they waited.

But, among his pause, Uraraka pulled his head to her and grinded against him with his nose rubbing against her bud and his mouth kissing her groin's lips.

Steadily, he swelled. Her dominance brought him to full blown arousal once again.

Then, a sound came to a window of the commons.

He jumped away. What was that?

The window was pitch black. No one was there. He heard silence.

Deku gripped his chest and breathed, "You finished?"

She shook her head. That was a lie, wasn't it? Oh no.

But, if he didn't stop soon, he'd have a difficult time holding back.

Uraraka stood on the tile floors of the kitchen, binding herself with her own arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Deku pressed his lips to hers and slowly pushed his tongue past to taste her. Caressing her cheeks, he dropped his weight against her with his bulging length at her hips. She pressed back and desperately gripped his back.

She shook and gasped softly against his mouth. Juices poured down her legs onto the kitchen floor in a bigger mess than she was before. Her hair had lost its roundness and she was desperately clung to him before pulling away to pant. "Hah, hah," she breathed.

Oh, so she was telling the truth. The kiss caused her to cum.

The corner of Deku's mouth twitched as he huffed hot air from his nostrils. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist while he continued kissing her. Carrying all her weight to the couch, he reached up under her t-shirt and rubbed her nipples just to hear her moans then to feel her. They were as soft as her fingertips.

Deku caressed her cheeks and stared into her eyes filled with shame. He rested his head on her shoulder and stroked her bare thigh. "You're still aroused, aren't you?"

He stroked her nipples again and felt them swell. No, she was even more aroused than before. Deku lifted up her skirt to examine her reddish-pink folds. Her plump bud was still obvious to him.

Deku was getting hard. Too hard. His stiff scrotum throbbed just by looking at her. Somehow he was full and needed to release everything he had.

"Mhm, it's like I'm still really hungry down there," she explained as she fumbled to catch his dick in her hands and then plopped down onto it.

"Huh?!" gasped Deku before he realized he was already halfway inside. He could feel her tightening by the second as she struggled to push it in further.

She let out a frustrated chuckle as she continued moving her hips up and down half of his dick. "It always feels too big when I'm this hungry. Maybe I'm getting too excited," she said. This time, she used a little more force to push down.

Deku hugged her tightly to cuddle with her breasts. She was so warm inside and out. He rolled her nipples between his knuckles. This was why she didn't have to try hard to convince him. "Uraraka," he sighed as he kissed her neck while fondling her breasts. "Relax, okay? I'm still here."

Usually, she was saying something like that when he fumbled and dropped the condoms.

"Are you bigger than normal?" she asked with a drooling grin as she looked down between her legs. "It's like I really gotta squeeze it in."

Deku pushed his thumbs against her nipples repeatedly. "Take your time," he muttered against her neck as he kissed her skin. His muscles bulged against her body.

"Then, I can't stop moving my hips," she said through a struggling groan. "Mmmm. Dekuuu. I'm gonna get wet again if you keep touching me like that."

Deku stayed silent as he grit his teeth to help shove her hips down. Then, he let out a groan. "Guh! I think it's in."

"Ehhh?" Uraraka's wide eyes looked down between her legs than up at Deku like she was both surprised and fearful of how it filled her. Her pink blushes turned to red. "I'm cumming!" she said before leaning her head back and slapping against his lap.

He leaned back and let her use his dick to rub against her wet inner ridges. She deserved it after working so hard that week and waiting for so long. He lied down on the couch and had her bounce with a careful hand behind her just in case she lost balance. Louder than her muffled moans, his dick slapped inside of her at a consistent rhythm.

She repeated his name each time she sank down onto him with her womanhood clutching onto him. It took more effort to pull off of him than it did to go down, but she arched her back to pull away each time and keep the pace.

Her breasts bounced in her t-shirt and he lifted it for just a peek. Then he touched it just to remember what they felt like. Then.

Then.

Even at her quick speed and cries, he had to have more, so he flipped her beneath him before lifting her ankles up to her ears. "Sorry, Uraraka. You were working so hard. I figured I'd help out."

But that wasn't it. He really wanted to get down deeper inside of her to properly push his penis to her depths and watch her wild smile. Kissing her, he pushed his tongue a bit too eagerly against her throat until she gagged. But she liked gagging so that was okay.

The walls inside of her pulsed and he pushed her legs down so that he could reach further inside of her. He slowly stirred her a few times to get it in nice and deep. "I don't think I've ever gotten this deep, Uraraka."

She bit her lip so that she didn't scream his name.

He kissed her so she didn't have to strain herself. When he used a few gentle fingers and played with the outside of her womanhood, he heard her gasp. And tremble and shake and wildly moan. She was cumming again. He could feel it by the way her groin twitched. Uraraka arched her hips then sank them, but that didn't stop Deku.

He lifted her by her back and groped her breast before sucking on it and slowly humping her waist.

She squirmed and sharply inhaled before quaking again. "D-deku!" she cried. Uraraka bit down on his shoulder and sucked at his skin with her limp tongue allowing hot drool to drip down his body.

That was okay for her to squeal again. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

She had been getting tighter since she came the last time. He was close to shooting jizz into her. His entire dick consistently hit a wall but it always stretched her very limits. He could barely think, and she had lost all her words but his name.

He took her by the chin for another kiss.

"Cum," she panted out as she weakly pushed her hips up. Her eyes rolled back.

Sweat dropped from his hair. He panted and split her legs apart for a deeper angle. Throbbing against her, he finally released a load without thinking. But she was safe so it was okay. He kept thrusting to ride out the waves of pleasure. Again. And once more.

Then one last time.

It didn't matter that her hair had flattened or that she had sweat on every inch of her body or that her eyes had rolled to the back of her head. Or that she hadn't stopped drooling.

"I'm so glad we're friends, Uraraka."

**A/N: How'd you like that last line?****I made sure to never mention love or feelings throughout the entire story. But I definitely wanted to hammer the nail in for that last part.****Anyway, I had an idea for an epilogue with no sex in it to go deeper into the emotions and potential romance, but maybe it's best to let you imagine Uraraka's reaction on your own.****Or maybe it's better to put sex in the epilogue too.**


	5. First Awakening

**Warning/Disclaimer: There's a scene where Deku is trying to resist Uraraka in public as she seduces him. Then, Deku gets a pleasant blowjob while he's half awake. **

* * *

**First Awakening**

All they ever did was have sex. Deku couldn't say he was completely innocent. At that point, he got sprung whenever the dirty memories of them fogged his mind. Whenever he saw her enter a room, he thought of entering her. He was addicted. Several months ago, he wouldn't believe he could kiss a girl - let alone have sexual relations!

And with a popular beauty like Uraraka with all the perfectly round curves. All the girls had nice builds in varying ways, but Uraraka was proportional. He recorded her measurements which had grown since then in all the right places.

He had been staring at her bottom for a solid minute as they trailed out of the classroom.

Iida waived him down to talk but he felt another boner coming on. Darn, that just kept happening. He didn't know how to talk about it with anyone other than Uraraka. What was he supposed to do with all these awkward boners?

Coincidentally, Uraraka was the only one that could fix it.

"So, I noticed you got quiet after we got our exams back, Deku. What grade did you get?"

A D. He got a D. He got caught up in Uraraka last night, but it wasn't her fault that he got horny just by watching her drink from a straw. They spent so much time with sex that he couldn't unsee the dirty things she was capable of. She was so flexible and weightless. They had endless sex positions between them.

"Hey, Deku? Can we talk?" she whispered in his ear.

Deku shivered and jumped. "Ah! Uraraka! Okay, yeah, sure," he answered before turning back to his friends, "I'll tell you later. I gotta go help Uraraka... clean... her bod-bed-room. Her room." She sent him nudes earlier that day - five of them, and that may have sparked a skip in his step as he hurried away.

Twitching, Iida reached out to grab Deku's shoulder but missed. "Is that so? You shouldn't be in her room too late."

Uraraka and Deku reached their usual paved path lined with trees that blew west on the windy afternoon. The weather had warmed and the Sakura petals floated through the air. Was that why he felt sweaty?

Deku cleared his throat. "So, let's go to the dorms and watch some movies on Netflix. I have a few on the queue I think you would like. Plus, we never finished that anime we started at the beginning of the year," he ranted before allowing the silence to take over.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Okay, let's do that," she said in an airy voice before smiling back at him. Then, she paused to grin.

Relief. Deku sighed. "Okay." They could finally go back to normal. All of this was getting out of hand. He couldn't continue to constantly sleep with Uraraka. It was getting in the way of so many things. He had never developed an addiction before, but he concluded that this was turning into that.

The wind picked up more than just the leaves and branches of the courtyard. Just when Deku thought he could relax, he noticed the pink, silky panties that nearly blended with her pale pink bottom. "Uraraka! Your skirt," he exclaimed before tugging down the hem of the uniform skirt.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice," replied Uraraka. She giggled and pushed her bottom back. Her buns squished his dick. "Did you want me?"

Deku glanced around before pulling her into a Grove of trees, away from the general public. He sighed, "It's fine. You don't have to worry about it."

"Who else is gonna do it?" she said in her sultry, sweet voice. He knew she loved using her innocent voice for dirty words. She traced down his body and along the edges of his muscles.

Deku didn't know what to say. "I, uh," stammering, he gulped again before touching his scarlet, hot face. His palms sweat as much as his brow. He was in no position to turn her down as he eyed the points of their contact. His hand on her thigh, her cheek on his collarbone, her hands rubbing all over him, and not to mention - his dick against her waist.

"If someone sees you like this, it'll be bad," Uraraka suggested, skillfully undoing 1, 2, 3 buttons of her blouse as the button of his pants popped off. "You can't even keep it inside. It's too big to ignore, right?"

"Yeah," he muttered in a daze, "I mean it's not that big! I don't want to get you in trouble, Uraraka."

Uraraka giggled and pressed a few fingers against his cheek with her amber eyes as clear as honey. "You don't gotta be modest, Deku. There's nothing wrong with having a giant thing. If other girls see it, then they'll want it, too, though," she pouted and smiled in such an intoxicating way.

That wouldn't happen. It wasn't about his dick. Deku only wanted one thing. He leaned in for a deep kiss. His tongue tasted the edges of her teeth before pushing against the inside of her cheeks. His fingertips dug into her hips as he pulled her closer. "Uraraka," he muttered for a half second before diving in again. He closed in the distance so that his hips pushed against her soft belly. His eyes rolled back. He loved that sensation.

God. Here they go. In the middle of the day. In the middle of the courtyard trees. They never got that intense in such a conspicuous place.

"Oh," she moaned as she caressed his jaw. "You can touch me anywhere you want."

"Shh! Uraraka," he hushed. He glanced around before gripping her ass.

No! What was he doing? He quickly released her and watched her bottom bounce and jiggle. Not here. He wanted to touch her in a place that could make her burst with pleasure, but he begged himself to only graze the surface of her clothes - no matter how much he wanted to dig into her skirt.

He closed his eyes shut and only concentrated on kissing her - instead of thinking about the way her breasts pushed against his body.

"Come onnn, Deku. No one is here," she groaned before pulling his face into her bosom.

"Mmm," he moaned as she pushes her breasts against the sides of his face. "Hah." Deku pulled out before he went berserk. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a firm kiss while keeping a hand on her exposed chest. He pushed it in circles.

"You usually like sucking on my nipples. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said, voice cracking. Deku pulled her in for another passionate kiss. "It's just, if I start doing that, then, I will wanna - you know." He glanced from side to side before kissing her again.

Pulling away, Uraraka puffed up her cheeks. "We'll be fine. No one will pay attention to us." She dropped to her knees on the grass.

Students from other classes walked by them to point and laugh as Deku's hard dick dripped and melted down her throat. "Ah," he sighed and relaxed into the tree. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard charter. His eyes shot open. "Uraraka? People can... I..."

Uraraka had clung to him with her arms wrapped around his hips.

The first person: Bakugou Katsuki, his childhood tormenter. Bakugou scoffed. "What kind of loser gets his dick sucked?" With that, he walked away.

It didn't stop. Deku's face wasn't bright red but he caressed Uraraka's head.

Then Iida walked by. "Felatio? On school grounds? I'll excuse it this one time since you had no other options, but next time, you should be more careful." With that, he walked away.

Uraraka didn't care. She slurped away on his dick while she occasionally bobbed her head towards the tip and then to the base.

"Mmf, right there," he mumbled as he gently pet her head.

Tsuyu approached, "Why would you do that to Uraraka in public? What about her image? I guess she looks happy."

"She likes it! She really wanted to do this, Tsuyu," Deku chuckled nervously before pushing his hips forward.

Then a girl with a round face, round brown hair, and a plump, round ass approached them. Uraraka Ochako!? She had the same face. Uraraka walked up to them. Her pink cheeks, black tights, and round, brown hair were all exactly identical.

"Deku?" she asked with glistening eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Who are you?!"

But then, who was suckling his dick? Deku shivered as his eyes jumped between the two doppelgangers. He could hardly speak as he shifted his hips back and forth to fully enjoy Uraraka's mouth.

The standing Uraraka looked like she was about to cry, "I thought we were friends, Deku!"

"We are!" pleaded Deku.

"Then why are you treating me like that, then? I want to be a hero, too, but you're destroying my reputation," cried the standing Uraraka. "You just want me to be your cum dumpster, don't you?"

His hands are on top of her head and she's gagging. "But! You, she, you said it was okay! I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"Are you ashamed?" she cried.

"No of course not! Ung, ah," he gasped and panted as the kneeling Uraraka swallowed his tip into the depths of her throat. "I mean, yes, I'm sorry."

The standing Uraraka clasped her hands together. "Which one is it?"

Deku rubbed the sides of Uraraka's cheeks as she kneeled. "I just don't want anyone to see you like this. But at the same time, I can't get enough of you. I want you all the time, so I guess, it's only natural that things end up like that. I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry."

"Deku? Do you want me all to yourself? Why don't you tell me how you feel?"

"Good. I feel very. Very. Very. Good."

"No, not like that. Like, you know... Deku, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?"

Fuck, he can't think. What is going on? Toga? Uraraka is groaning. He's gonna finish soon.

"Deku? Are you listening?"

"Hng!" he was gagging her with one for all.

The standing Uraraka leaned in with concern. "Deku? Are you listening?"

Yes! But. Oh no. He just couldn't pull away. He's was too far in. His one for all activated automatically. He knew he could bust at any moment but he didn't feel the release. "Uraraka?"

He couldn't see her. The Uraraka that claimed to be his friend had disappeared.

* * *

Arms and legs stuck to the bed, Deku woke up to the harsh white lights reflecting off of even whiter walls. The spinning room yielded no clue to his location.

On the side table sat a tantalizing cup of water next to the traditional, UA fruit the students brought to people in the recovery room. That must be where he was. His head and body ached with groggy weight, but his mind jumped to the freezing, wet feelings between his legs which Deku believed to be from the savage wet dream.

Thank goodness it was just a dream. The last thing he wanted was a blowjob from Toga or some other Uraraka doppelganger.

Snapping him from his thoughts, heat engulfed him. Slick, soft heat bounced between his thighs. The corpulent and smooth skin constricted his cock with no room to move. The visitor smothered the tip with their mouth. Was this part of the dream? He halfway hoped so.

Suddenly, something piping hot and wet constricted him with a strong, moving tongue lapping against the underside of his dick followed by the deep vibrations of humming.

He yearned to finally cum, but the pain of the rest of his ailing body brought him back to reality. Without awakening completely, he knew the truth of the sensation against her breasts that flopped around him. His moans burst from his tight lips.

Precum flowed from his dick between her bosom like he had already came, but the tension of his heavy balls immediately disputed that.

Finally, he could put a face and a name to that sensation. The heart pounding satisfaction of having her near could only mean one person was set on pleasing him. He had to pull out of this. He had to find his best friend. "Uraraka!?" he gasped before looking around the room and shooting up in bed. Immediately, he regretted it. Pain shot through his back with a vengeance.

The pain subsided gradually but then all at once when he saw her smiling, sunny face - the first person he saw after waking. His heart melted in his chest as he couldn't stifle a smile on his lips.

"Are you alright?!" Uraraka gasped and jumped up from her position at the foot of the bed. Gently, she guided him to lie back down by placing a hand behind his head and the other on his chest. "Was I being too rough?" She positioned a straw to a nearby water bottle at his lips.

"Where is everyone?" he asked weakly, still regretting getting up so suddenly.

Uraraka sat the water down at the side table and pulled up a chair just to stroke his hair. She smiled softly with her eyes sparkling like jasmine tea as she gazed at him. Her breasts hung over the top of her black undershirt and in Deku's face, but she smiled and maneuvered like she wore her clothes properly.

They heavily drooped and rocked like her neck and back would hurt if she kept them out for too long. Deku wondered how long she had such bolderous breasts. And, had just now noticed the rich pink areas around her nipples? Usually, her face had to be closer for her breasts to be in his face like that. For that matter, he couldn't even remember if her nipples were that round. Did he not spend enough time admiring her body?.

Typically, he was too busy stroking and squeezing and sucking and probing. And even then, he stared at her eyes which had remained the same since they met - full of soft understanding and trust that he would always do and say the right things.

"You're recovering from a battle you did all by yourself. You went 100% again and beat him real good," she grinned before punching the air above him. "You've really been going all out lately, Deku. But everyone is worried about you."

Right, Deku pumped up his motivation and energy since losing his virginity to Uraraka. Thanks to Uraraka, he passed his goals by increasing his strength and endurance. Those late nights in Ground Beta really paid off in the morning after.

On top of that, he had a tendency to push himself when he wanted to get away from his thoughts. There were no divisions between friendship and sex. And he missed her even when he while plunging inside of her.

She sighed and carefully leaned in to run fingers through his messy green hair again. "I'm glad you finally get to rest, she sighed.

Deku could hardly see her face past her chest - just her short eyebrows and eyelids.

His arms, too sore to stroke her face, sank into the clinic mattress. "Thanks for staying with me. You don't have to if you don't want to."

She giggled, before hugging his face to her body. "You're always thinking about others."

Then, Deku noticed his dick begin to twitch wildly. He cringed. Even the slightest touch could cause him to burst his pleasure everywhere.

"Was I being too rough?" she asked. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Deku wasn't mad. He could never get mad at Uraraka. But his blood pressure spiked like he was furious. "That actually happened?! What if someone walked in?" he asked with beads of sweat jumping from his face.

Uraraka apologized and bowed her head. "I didn't think you were still sleeping at first. You kept moaning my name and it was popping up like a skyscraper. I thought you were - wait - you were sleeping the whole time? Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" she apologized again before hugging Deku to her.

A skyscraper?

"No, no, it's okay. I liked it. I just couldn't tell if it real," he replied, leaving out the lurid, sexy blow job of his dreams. He wished he had released in his dream so that he could cuddle with her freely in reality.

"Recovery Girl said I could watch over you until you woke up since you're stable now."

"Thanks," he said shortly. With her breasts out in his face, his thoughts jumped between his penis and his mind. He salivated, but he also wanted to talk to her. What was wrong with him?

"Do you dream about me a lot?" she asked coyly as she stroked his hair.

Suddenly, Deku recalled a Saturday morning where they watched the sunrise from his bed. A retro hero documentary played on Netflix while they lied, inches apart. He wanted to touch her back then, but he couldn't even imagine the chance. He had many dreams of those days before losing his virginity - more often than wet dreams.

Deku tried his best not to flinch. He tried to hide his cock by pushing it down with both hands. "Sometimes. But not like that. Usually, just lying down with you or something." He missed that. But now he couldn't stop looking at her breasts. When he pushed his tongue out to lick them, she finally pulled away and lied down next to him.

Their eyes could finally meet. Deku no longer felt that reactive urge to penetrate her with all his force.

"Does it feel like you're dreaming now?" she asked in a lower, more sultry voice.

Deku had forgotten her softness. He brushed her hair with his fingers. A large smile appeared on his lips, and he had no intention of hiding that.

Uraraka closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"Uraraka?" He wanted to say something. He wanted to say that he wished they could just hold hands and cuddle and watch movies instead of fucking every night and day. He wished they could talk and stay in that moment.

Her voice and light touches nourished him like a complete meal. Pain subsided with each breath she released against his face.

Some nights, he'd stay up just to cuddle and watch her sleep. But he'd do anything to keep her satisfied, or else, she wouldn't want to talk to him at all. She'd just move onto someone else like Iida or Bakugou who wouldn't have any issue giving her what she needed.

The thought of her being with someone caused his stomach to knot up.

His cold loins throbbed. Sex satisfied him, too. He had made that abundantly clear. But he cared about her more. Sometimes he wished they didn't have sex. Even though it was absolutely sensational. Even though he couldn't resist kissing her. Even though he'd do anything to give her the ultimate pleasure. She had come to be his best friend, and that mattered more than anything.

He could control himself. He swore. Everything he wanted was already there.

The rock between his legs didn't matter. He'd endured that kind of pressure and pain before.

Then, she smiled at him. He felt a warmth cascade down his body like a waterfall. It dulled his pain and he could flex his neck and muscles to kiss her precious pink cheeks. Again and again.

He pulled her near him and embraced her over him before kissing her nose. And he cheeks again. And her chin. And her neck. And he begged the heavens for mercy.

Deku began to feel himself losing grip on his heart. Their lips met. And instinctually, like a beast, he groped her breasts that were still wet with his juices. His thumbs pushed at her nipples and she squealed.

Before he could pull away to apologize, and go back to square one, Uraraka held the back of his head and kissed back. Her hips began to rock against his dick as she wildly moaned like she had been trained to react in such a way.

Or like she was acting on primal instinct just like him.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote a continuation of this smut but I've been debating on if I should try to skip to the non-smut scenes. Y'all have probably seen them fuck enough. Lol. Lots of pink in this - I may or may not be trying to hint at something. ;) **


End file.
